1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus and a display control method, and in particular to an apparatus on which touch operations can be performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a multi-window display method is known whereby a plurality of images are displayed simultaneously on the same screen.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-177322 discloses a technique to, when displaying an icon for issuing an instruction with respect to images that are multi-displayed, display the icon in such a manner that said icon is superimposed over the images that are multi-displayed.
Meanwhile, an apparatus is known on which various types of operations can be performed by touch-operating the displayed images and icons using a touchscreen. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 06-314167 discloses a technique whereby, when parts of a plurality of items that respond to touch operations are superimposed over one another, an area of the superimposed parts is divided among the plurality of items so as to allow selection of any item.
However, in the case where the display technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-177322 is used in an apparatus provided with a touchscreen, an icon that can be touch-operated is displayed superimposed over option items such as images. In this case, when an area where the icon is superimposed over an image is touched, it is not possible to accurately determine whether a user wishes to select the image or the icon. On the other hand, the conventional technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 06-314167 reduces the size of the parts that respond to touch operations when touchable option items are superimposed over one another. This makes it difficult for a user to touch a desired item and therefore lowers usability. However, if the option items are always displayed in a small size so they are not superimposed over one another, visibility of the option items would be needlessly lowered.